


Epiphanies

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [35]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Choi Yeonjun, Pining, Revelations, Soft Choi Soobin, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beomgyu is literally my favourite person in the entire world please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: When Yeonjun sees Soobin talking to someone else at a party, he discovers he really doesn't like it.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 192





	Epiphanies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this request! I tried to keep it sweet and lighthearted, I hope you enjoy. Also, Choi Beomgyu is my comfort character if you haven't been able to tell. I just adore him. Enjoy!
> 
> Not edited. 
> 
> [ CC.](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

“Who is Soobin talking to?” Yeonjun asked, rotating his plastic cup in his hand. He was a little drunk, vision hazy and mind swimming, and all he could focus on was Soobin talking to someone across the room. They weren’t just talking, he noted. They were standing very close, and Soobin was giggling and the other boy was giggling and it made something nasty twist inside Yeonjun’s stomach. And it wasn’t the alcohol.

Beomgyu followed his gaze, before shrugging and tossing back the remainder of his drink. “Not a clue, but why do you care?” he asked, wiggling his brows. Yeonjun shoved him, rolling his eyes and taking another big drink. The alcohol burned his throat and he went back to staring at his best friend from across the room. He didn’t recognise this feeling, this strange and foreign feeling that was wrapping itself around his back like barbed wire. He had seen Soobin talk to plenty of people plenty of times, he didn’t understand why this particular occasion made him feel so…angry.

He scowled, leaning against the wall and thinking of seventeen different ways he could go and interrupt. He heard Beomgyu sigh, before he was being pulled off of the wall and dragged away from where he could see Soobin. “Hey! Unhand me!” he shouted, definitely too loud. Beomgyu smacked him on the back of his head and pushed him into a chair, sitting next to him. “What’s your problem?” he sneered. Beomgyu blinked at him, before groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked up at the ceiling, almost as if sending a prayer, before looking back at Yeonjun. “You were glaring at Soobin and his friend and embarrassing me,” he explained. “Since when did you get jealous?”

Yeonjun felt his eyes widen, which only blurred his vision even more. His thoughts were hard to catch, and his words were definitely slurred, but he somehow managed to reply. “I am not jealous! Soobin and I are just friends,” he hiccuped. Beomgyu arched a brow, before suddenly standing up. He pressed a hand into Yeonjun’s shoulder, hard, and Yeonjun cried out, slapping it away. “Stay _put_ ,” he instructed, gaze hardened. Yeonjun scrunched his nose, before scoffing and crossing his arms, leaning back in his chair.

Beomgyu waited a few more moments, before walking away. Yeonjun exhaled through his nose, wondering where he was going, before sitting up. He looked around him, twisting and turning, trying to see if he could find Soobin. He just wanted to know if he was still talking to that stupidly tall guy with the nice hair. If they were still all up in each other’s space, flirty expressions on their faces. His nostrils flared as a wave of possessiveness washed over him, and he was standing up just as Beomgyu returned. He had his boyfriend Taehyun with him, who was significantly more sober and very confused.

Beomgyu shoved Yeonjun back into his seat, and looked at Taehyun. “Babe, can you please tell Yeonjun about his feelings for Soobin?” he asked. Taehyun’s eyes widened, and he looked back and forth between the two of them, before sighing. “Why do I have to tell Yeonjun-hyung what he himself is feeling?” he replied, hanging his head. Beomgyu wrapped an arm around his shoulders, cooing at him a bit. Yeonjun’s head was spinning and he was about five seconds away from just getting up and leaving. Taehyun had a point, why did Yeonjun need someone to tell him his own emotions? He knew exactly how he was feeling.

Right?

Taehyun took another deep breath, before going and patting Yeonjun’s shoulder. “Have you considered that you may feel something a bit more…romantic towards Soobin-hyung?” he prompted. Yeonjun blinked up at him slowly, his drunk mind taking a few moments to process Taehyun’s insinuation. When he did, he narrowed his eyes, shaking Taehyun’s hand off of his shoulder. He scoffed loudly, standing up and rubbing his eyes. “You have no idea what you’re talking about, Soobin and I are friends and that’s literally it,” he slurred. Taehyun and Beomgyu didn’t say anything, only stared at him like he was an idiot. He huffed, and marched off as fast as he could, which wasn’t very fast.

He weaved his way through the house before he wound up back in the living room, but he saw no sign of his ridiculously tall best friend. He was very dizzy, and honestly probably needed some water, but he needed his friend first. He wanted to ask him, ask him who he was talking to, he had to know. It was really important. But he couldn’t find him.

He turned around, trying to orient himself, when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, slowly turning him around. “Hyung?” It was Soobin. Yeonjun gasped, throwing himself at the boy and wrapping his arms around him. “Soobinie! I found you!” he exclaimed, pressing his face into his neck and inhaling his sweet scent. He heard the boy laugh, hugging him back gently. “Pretty sure I found you, hyung,” he replied, voice dulcet. Yeonjun hummed, closing his eyes and staying wrapped up in Soobin’s arms. “Missed you,” he mumbled. Soobin ‘awed’, rubbing Yeonjun’s back, and it made the older smile.

“Come on, let me take you home,” Soobin said, carefully pushing Yeonjun out of his arms. Yeonjun pouted, before agreeing. It was probably a good idea. But wait! He still had a question for Soobin. “Before we go,” he said, patting Soobin’s chest. He had a nice chest. And a nice face. Those _dimples_. Yeonjun just wanted to poke them. Soobin was staring at him, and Yeonjun swallowed as looked into them. They really were very pretty. Had he really never noticed? Or had he noticed the whole time? Feelings were confusing. Thoughts were confusing. He was way too drunk for this.

He shook out his hair, before patting Soobin’s chest again. “Who were you talking to earlier?” he asked, brow furrowed. Soobin blinked a few times, before blushing a little, eyes darting down. “Just somebody I used to have class with,” he murmured. Yeonjun tilted his head, pushing his lips out and poking Soobin’s collarbone. “You two looked awfully close,” he said, unashamedly. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol speaking or him. He decided he didn’t care.

Soobin blushed harder, lifting his eyes to meet Yeonjun’s as he shrugged. “We were just talking,” he said. Yeonjun blinked a few times, before being the one to look down. “Are you, like, interested in him?” he mumbled. He didn’t understand himself right now, he had never asked Soobin such a personal question before. They had both had past relationships, and there had never been anything between them like this before. Yeonjun had no idea where these feelings came from. Or maybe he did and was still deep in denial.

When he looked up, he was a bit surprised to see just how serious Soobin looked. He felt himself blush as they locked gazes, and he wondered if maybe he had crossed the line. And then Soobin spoke. “He’s not the one I’m interested in, hyung,” he replied.

When Yeonjun woke up the next morning, hungover and wishing for death, he remembered what Soobin had said. The way he had looked at Yeonjun, as if he wanted to say more. It was all a bit blurry after that, but he was in his own bed, and he smelled breakfast, so he assumed Soobin had gotten them home and was now setting about remedying his hangover. He was the perfect best friend. The perfect person. As Yeonjun rubbed his forehead and slowly sat up, he tried to process the evening. What he had felt.

His mouth felt like cotton and he needed a shower, but those could wait. He had an epiphany to deal with. That epiphany being that he liked Soobin. Like, as in romantically. He supposed, if he was being completely honest with himself, it wasn’t much of an epiphany. He was just confronting feelings he had shoved down for months because he was scared. But after last night, if what he remembered was right, maybe he wasn’t alone in his feelings.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as his door was opened, and Soobin walked in. He was carrying a tray of food, as well as water and aspirin. He gave Yeonjun a sweet smile, going to him and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Morning, hyung,” he greeted. Yeonjun only stared at him, voice caught in his throat, feelings crushing him. Now that he finally acknowledged them, he couldn’t ignore them if he tried. He didn’t know what he was going to do now. He certainly couldn’t function like this. Not when Soobin was making him go so crazy.

Soobin handed him the water, and Yeonjun drank it obediently. It instantly soothed his throat, and he finished it quickly. Soobin giggled, handing Yeonjun the tray in exchange for the glass. “I thought you’d be pretty hungover,” he pointed out. Yeonjun blushed, before nodding, picking up the chopsticks. “Thank you for making me all of this,” he croaked, voice shot. Soobin only smiled, patting Yeonjun’s knee under the blankets, before standing.

Yeonjun quickly swallowed his rice and looked up at Soobin. “Soobin, wait,” he blurted out. The taller turned, looking at him, a unusual glint in his eye. Yeonjun gulped, a bit nervous. “Last night,” he started, but Soobin interrupted him. He waved his hand in the hair, plastering a clearly forced smile on his face. “Aish, don’t worry about that, hyung, seriously, just disregard anything you remember,” he said, a dash of pain in his voice.

Yeonjun quickly put the tray aside, getting up. He had to stop, clenching his eyes closed as he swayed, still a bit off balance. “Soobin-ah,” he said, opening his eyes to properly view him. The boy had crossed his arms over his chest, a protective stance that Yeonjun recognised. “I have feelings for you,” he said, letting the words leave his mouth and hang in the air. He held his breath as he watched Soobin’s face. He blinked a few times, before a blush started spreading over his cheeks, and he lowered his arms. “You do?” he asked, as if afraid to believe it.

Yeonjun sighed, sitting back down and nodding, messing with the sheets. “Think I’ve had them for a long time,” he admitted. When he saw Soobin’s feet in his line of sight, he looked up. The boy was smiling, which wasn’t what Yeonjun was expecting, and now it was his turn to blush. He gulped as Soobin lifted a hand to card through his hair. “Took you long enough to realise,” he whispered.

And then he was leaning, leaning, leaning and _oh my god was he going to kiss him?_ Yeonjun froze as Soobin didn’t kiss him on the lips, but instead pressed the softest kiss to his forehead. It was so undeniably _sweet_. Yeonjun had never had anyone treat him like he was porcelain, like he was something precious to be handled with care. It made his heart race, and he knew he was blushing as he looked up at Soobin.

The boy smiled, stroking his hair, before moving away. “We can talk later, when you’re feeling better, okay?” he promised. Yeonjun couldn’t form words, so he only nodded dumbly. Soobin flashed him a smile, before disappearing and closing the door behind him.

Yeonjun just sat there, feeling hazier than he had last night.


End file.
